Commonly, in retail, dividers are provided at customer checkouts to separate individual customer's purchases. Typically, the dividers are placed on a checkout surface such as a conveyor belt, between the customer's purchases to indicate to the cashier where one order ends and the next begins.
For convenience, the dividers are often stored in a channel or over an edge of the conveyor adjacent the cashier so that when the cashier begins to ring in the next order the divider can be placed in the channel or over the edge and slid downwards towards the next customers in line.
Often, the dividers are imprinted with indicia which identifies the retail outlet or some other permanent type of advertising is imprinted directly onto the divider. With use, the advertising begins to fade or become damaged. When new advertising is required one must purchase new dividers.
Another type of divider is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,994 to Misaresh. The divider is a transparent fixture, having a plurality of embodiments of different cross-sections including square and triangular, and having two open ends and sides defining a hollow interior. Holders are formed having opposing pairs of slots in the hollow interior adjacent the top and bottom of each side to retain a plurality of strips of advertising therein. Individual planar strips having indicia printed thereon are slid into the paired top and bottom slots with the indicia visible through the transparent sides of the fixture. The planar strips are individually inserted and retained therein against the sides by flexible cylinders or end caps placed in the open ends. This is time consuming detailed work which is high in labor cost.
Clearly there is a need for a divider carrying advertising indicia wherein the indicia can be rapidly and simply changed, that has a simple construction to reduce production costs and that is capable of displaying indicia on a plurality of sides. Ideally, the indicia needs to be printed on a single sheet of material only, requiring a single insertion into the divider to minimize printing costs as well as labor costs.